


The Best Thing

by pepperlandgirl4



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperlandgirl4/pseuds/pepperlandgirl4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KMM prompt challenge. <a href="http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/14407.html?thread=12935495#t12935495">prompt here</a><br/>Underaged sexuality/Noncon, incest</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Thing

“Go to sleep, kid.”

“I’m not a kid,” Merlin grumbled. “I’m fourteen.”

“You’re still growing and you haven’t slept in two days.” Arthur pointed at bed. “Don’t make me knock you out.”

Merlin grumbled some more on his way to the bathroom, shot Arthur glares through the mirror while he brushed his teeth, and took his time shaving away the five or six whiskers on his chin. He wore nothing but his boxers, and Arthur had to look away. He’d been a skinny, awkward boy, but now he had a naturally chiseled look, each toned muscle well-defined beneath tan skin.

“Don’t let me sleep too long, okay? We need to be on the road by five if we’re going to make it to Wichita by noon.”

“Yeah, I can count.” Arthur kept his eyes averted until Merlin was safely under the sheet. Staring at the sun was less dangerous. “Don’t worry. I’ll make sure we’re there on time.”

He was out in five minutes, rolling on his back with his long arms and legs splayed across the mattress, head back, mouth wide open. Arthur went about his nightly chores--washing socks and underwear in the bathroom sink, cleaning the weapons, budgeting what was left of their cash so he could buy Merlin breakfast before they headed out. When he had no more excuses, he stripped his own clothes and climbed into the bed. Merlin made room for him without opening his eyes, his body naturally adjusting to accommodate Arthur’s. And once Arthur was settled, Merlin fit against him like they were made for that.

It started in Wyoming, when Merlin was attacked by a vamp and Arthur couldn’t sleep until he checked Merlin over one more time. Half way through his examination, Arthur’s cock was achingly hard. He stopped, rolling away, imagining Rosie O’Donnell naked until his stiffy started to subside. Now he didn’t bother trying to will it away. There was only one guaranteed form of relief--Arthur was just glad Merlin was a heavy sleeper.

He rubbed against Merlin’s thigh, grinding his cock into the firm muscle while he dragged his hand down the boy’s chest. He mapped every inch of Merlin’s torso before moving on to his soft prick. It was a beautiful cock, thick and long, a creamy shade of white with a perfect pink tip. Arthur longed to taste it, dreamed about sucking it between his lips and inhaling the sweet, sweaty musk, but he held himself back.

Merlin’s cock twitched. Arthur stroked it slowly, watching with fascination as it hardened completely. The sight of it drove him crazy, his cock throbbing with sharp intensity. Pre-cum dripped from him, slicked his cock, prepared him for what he really wanted. For what he thought about every single goddamned day and dreamed about at night. And now Merlin was hard and _perfect_ , tight and so fucking beautiful.

Arthur moved over him, pulled Merlin’s legs around his hips, let his cock slide against Merlin’s hole. He could just slide forward, feel that heat consume him, and then ride that boy until they both broke.

“Arthur?”

The tip of Arthur’s cock nudged past the tight, dry muscle. Merlin’s eyes widened with fear.

“Arthur? What?”

There was time to stop.

He pushed forward.

Merlin shouted and bucked, tried to throw him off, but Arthur was stronger. He caught Merlin’s wrists and held them above his head, using his other hand to cover Merlin’s mouth. That stopped the cries, but not the struggling. He bore down on Arthur’s cock, clenching him almost hard enough to break him. Arthur groaned with pleasure, pinned him to the mattress and drove forward, filling him completely.

“Merlin, shh. Merlin. Merlin, look at me. _Merlin._ ”

Merlin focused on Arthur’s face with more defiance than fear. “I don’t want to hurt you. I love you. I love you. Don’t fight me.”

 

Merlin went lax, though his eyes brimmed with fear. Arthur kissed his mouth gently, rocked his hips, but Merlin didn’t respond. He kissed his cheeks and mouth, tasted salty tears, shuddered as Merlin whimpered.

“You’re mine, Merlin. I’ll always take care of you.” He thrust forward, shuddered. “Always. Just don’t fight.”

“Arthur, please. Please, you’re hurting me.”

Arthur kissed the words away. He wasn’t hurting Merlin. He’d never, ever hurt Merlin. Merlin was the best thing in his world.


End file.
